Animagus Mess
by Jecir
Summary: A short What If? idea staring Snape in his 2nd Year. Includes: Failed Animagus Transformation. Marauders. Chocolate Frogs. And Sirius hanging upside down in midair.


AN: This originally started a scene from a full-length story idea, but sicne I have fallen out ofwriting long fics, I figured I would just write this scene. The basic premise is as follows: Severus attempted an animagus transformation and failed. Now, he is stuck with a fox tail, fox ears, and heightened senses. This is whatmight hav happened to him as a result.

Animagus Mess

By: Jecir

Severus Snape, Second Year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was running late. He never ran late. Never once. In fact, he made it a point to be first into the classroom ever single day. Except today. Today, he was running late. Robes billowing behind him, he darted around a corner and nearly went flying off the staircase ahead had his recently sharpened vision not altered him to the danger. Thinking fast, he jumped into the air, sailing over the railing, and landing expertly on the banister of the staircase across the room. He straightened and looked back. No normal human could have made that jump. Severus scowled. "It's not wearing off fast enough!"

With an animal-like growl, he jumped off the banister and continued his sprint to class. If any of the other students wished to notice him, they would be in for a sight! There, right under his flaring robes, was a puff of red/orange fur. Severus was doing all in his power to keep his infernal tail under control, but the bushy, white-tipped tail seemed to have a life of its own. He couldn't get it to wrap around his waist, so, in his haste, he had tucked the end—rather painfully—into his pants, hoping his robes would hide the rest. No one noticed. That was good.

However, much to his dismay, a teacher would easily notice the concealment charm hovering around his head. Severus scratched the back of his ear; to anyone looking, he scratched mid air. His greasy locks clung to the side of his head—something he was actually gratefully for today—hiding his non-existent human ears. Yes, indeed, not only did he have a tail, Severus had two furry, pointed ears resting on top of his head and itching horribly.

Professor McGonagall was going to kill him. He was not supposed to be doing stupid things like this! Attempting upper level magic as a Second Year was something that ruddy idiot Potter and his moronic crew would attempt, not him! Why did he think he could master an animagus transformation when he couldn't even pass Transfiguartions without extensive tutoring? Simple: Severus refused to be showed up by Potter…ever. How attaining an animagus transformation would accomplish this, he wasn't sure, yet his pride would not allow him to remain behind. So, for the last five months, he worked on the spell. This was the imminent result. He was late for class, his body was a mix of a humans and an unfinished, unknown animal, and what is worse…he was starving.

_This is the last time I skip lunch!_ he thought as he came to a skidding halt in front of the classroom. He took a few deep breaths before peaking in. McGonagall's back was turned, her lecture in full swing. If he could just slip in…

"Mr. Snape."

_Bloody hell…_

"Ten points from Slytherin and detention for being late for class. Take your seat."

Severus slid into an empty chair in the back, doing his best to ignore the snickers coming from Potter and Black. Sadly, his disastrous failure at a transformation left him with heightened senses for the time being. He wasn't sure if or when these effects would wear off, but for now he had to suffer. His eyes were burning as the room's features sharpened. His ears twitched, turning this way and that, unseen, picking up bits and pieces of whispered conversation. Quill strokes were like thunder to him. He could even hear the heart beat of the girl next to him. On top of that, a plethora of smells assaulted his nostrils, most of an unsavory nature. Chalk dust mixed with five…no six different soaps. Stale sweat permeated from some of the boys, and…he sniffed the air again…Pettigrew had a Dungbomb hidden in his pocket. A wicked smile spread across his face. This new development might come in handy later.

Severus turned his attention to the lesson he was currently missing when another, subtle scent captured him. Was that…he leaned forward in his chair. Yes, it was! Black eyes locking on a scrawny, tattery-haired boy sandwiched between Potter and his cohort, Severus swallowed. His stomach rumbled as he drank in the heavenly scent. Remus Lupin had chocolate frogs stashed in his pockets. What a wonderful smell. Slightly melted but fresh and sweet and tasty and…his mouth was watering. He was so hungry.

The class could only end too soon. Gathering his books, Severus made a swift exit; knowing those blasted Gyrffindors would never let him live down being late if they caught him. The swishing of robes and the pounding of feet were his only warning. Before Sirius could finish his intact of breath—which would have been followed by his intended curse—Severus whipped around, wand out, and sent all four boys into the air.

Peter shrieked like a little girl, making Severus grin triumphantly. Potter was glaring angrily at his wand which rested happily on the floor next to Sirius' and Peter's. They had dropped them in the process of being levitated. Remus looked terrified. It was no secret how much he hated heights. Sirius, the biggest git of them all, was fuming. "PUT US DOWN, SNIVELLUS! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR RUDDY ARSE!"

"That doesn't make me wanna drop you, Black!" Severus taunted, or tried to. The rush of air resulting from his little trick sent a fresh wave of chocolate-scented temptation over him. His stomach rumbled painfully. Ignoring Sirius and his continual threats, the greasy-haired pre-teen set his sights on Remus. "Lupin!"

Remus met his eyes. "What?"

The tremble in his voice sent a pang of guilt through the young Slytherin. Had he known the lupine child was with his friends, he wouldn't have attacked. Why couldn't he have stayed on the sidelines, like usual? His stomach groaned. "You have chocolate frogs in your pocket."

Potter and Black, simultaneously, cried, "You do?"

Blue eyes widened. "How'd you know that?"

"Drop them!"

"What?"

It took every bit of will power to keep himself from drooling. "I said drop them, now. All of them. Do that, and I'll let you down."

"You can't be serious, Snivellus!" Sirius protested, struggling uselessly against the spell. He succeeded in flipping himself, gravity pulling his robes over his head and exposing his kicking legs to the world, but accomplished little else.

Remus, mournfully, complied. One-by-one, he tossed the chocolate frogs onto the floor. Ignoring his floating captives for the moment, Severus collected his prize—resisting the urge to bury his nose in the pile and inhale the sweet, sweet scent of victory—and shoved them into his pockets. "Ok," Remus whispered, voice still shaking, "You got them. Now let us down!"

"Right…" Slowly, Severus backed up, his eyes never leaving them. Potter was giving him an "I'll get you for this!" look; Pettigrew was attempting to do the same with little result; Black continued to kick, scream, and curse from under his robes; and Remus simply pleaded with his large puppy eyes. Severus reached the corner of the corridor and released them. He didn't watch them fall, nor did he hear the threat yelled after him from Potter as he picked up his wand and gave chase. Severus made good use of his new abilities. Before his tormentors could reach the end of the corridor, he was already down the stairs and nearing the dungeons. No one would stop him.

Turning one final corner, the heaving young boy dove into a secret chamber known only to him and leaned against the closed door with a sigh. He had discovered this little alcove during Christmas break last year. Since then, he had used it as a personal get away. Those Gryffindors would never find him here. Snickering happily to himself, the black-eyed boy unloaded his pockets and surveyed his prize. Six chocolate frogs. Kneeling, he picked one up and brought it to his face. A look of pure relish overtook his normally scowling features as he inhaled. "Blood hell…" Stomach rumbling once more with impatience, Severus ripped open the package and sank his teeth into the sweet confection. Victory…what sweet bliss.

AN: Hope you liked it.

Severus: Mmmmm...chocolate frogs.

Remus: My...snack...:sniff, sniff:

Severus:ears perk up. Looks very anime-cute Offers Remus a frog:

Remus:munches on frog, wolf ears popping up on his head:

KAWAII! Anyway, I don't Harry Potter. If I did...um...a great many things would change.


End file.
